


Maybe We Do

by chilyodaun



Category: Princess Commander - Fandom, The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day one shot, mentioned octaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilyodaun/pseuds/chilyodaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Valentine's Day one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Do

“It’s Valentine’s Day, commander.” 

“Valen…”

“Valentine’s Day.” Octavia gave a short nod. “It’s a day to celebrate love.”  
The commander shifted in her throne, leaning forward. With a swift flick of her wrists, she raised her hands and dismissed everyone in the throne room, save for the skai girl turned warrior. “Leave us.”

Octavia smiled gratefully and flopped into an empty throne once everyone was gone. This earned her a look of mild disdain from Lexa, who didn’t comment on it, instead keeping quiet to get the information she now needed from Indra’s second. “A day to celebrate love? How?”

“With presents. Like candy, flowers, stuffed animals…”

At “stuffed animals” Lexa quirked an eyebrow. “Animals stuffed with what?” 

“With cotton. Not like actual animals, I mean like…Just forget it. Klark would like chocolate better anyway.”

“Klark?”

Octavia rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “Don’t play dumb.” She quickly unfolded them and sat straighter when Lexa shot her a cold glare, though.  
“Do all sky people speak with such disrespect to their leaders?” 

“I’m sorry, Heda. It’s just…everyone knows you love Klark.” When Lexa’s eyes didn’t soften from their hardened stare, Octavia continued. “And that she loves you.” 

This seemed to do the trick as the commander’s stoic façade fell slightly, and a spark of hope danced in the green of her eyes. The low morning light coming from the window behind her was dim enough that it didn’t illuminate the blush that crept across her tan cheeks. 

“Did she say this herself, Okteivia? Or is this your imagination running wild again, as Klark put it.” 

The younger girl couldn’t help it, she rolled her eyes again. “She didn’t have to say it, Heda.  She never shuts up about you. It’s always Lexa this, Lexa that. And when she’s not talking about you, she’s with you. Raven’s bombs are more subtle.” 

“And will you celebrate this…Valentine’s Day with Reivon?”

A deep blush flooded Octavia’s face, reaching her ears. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lexa smirked at this and leaned back in her throne. “The skai girl’s bombs are more subtle, Okteivia.” 

Shaking her head, the darker haired girl folded her arms and huffed. “We’re talking about you and Clarke. Don’t you want to know more about Valentine’s Day?”

The commander stood from her throne and made her way to the young second, giving her a look of sincerity. “No. I think I understand. Mochof though, Okteivia.”

Forgetting her earlier embarrassment, Octavia grinned widely and beamed at the appreciation she received from her commander. “You’re welcome, Heda.”

* * *

 

Clarke hummed quietly as she worked on stitching up a small wound on Aden’s cheek that he had received training with a fellow nightblood. The blonde had grown closer to the young nightblood as both were extremely fond of their Heda and Clarke had been surprised when she realized just how much Aden was like the kind commander. They both were very controlled and professional in their positions, but behind closed doors, they seemed to ease around the healer. 

“Mochof, Klark.” 

Smiling, Clarke cut the end of the thread she had used to seal the cut. “Pro, Aden. Just be a little more careful, beja.” 

The boy nodded his head and flashed Clarke a small grin before jumping off the exam table and marching out of the room to get back to training. 

Clarke began cleaning up the area but before she could finish, she was interrupted by a small knock. When she turned to see who it was, she was surprised to see the shy looking commander in the doorway. After searching for any sign of discomfort or injury and not finding any, the blonde smiled and waved her in. “Come in. I just finished patching Aden up.” 

Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed as she walked toward Clarke. “Is he okay?” Nodding reassuringly, and trying not to visibly swoon over the brunettes concern for the boy, Clarke put away the last of the sewing supplies. “He’s fine. Just a small cut on his cheek. Is there something you needed?” 

“Do you have a few moments? I want to show you something.” 

“What is it?” 

Shaking her head, Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand, allowing the blonde to accept or reject the notion. When the confused girl’s small hand grabbed hers, Lexa mentally sighed in relief. “Come.” She said, before turning and leading Clarke to their destination. 

* * *

 

“Leksa, we’re a little far outside of Polis and it’s getting dark. I don’t really want to run into Pauna when it’s-“

“Do you trust me, Klark?” 

Blinking at the question, Clarke shook her head in confusion. “Of course I do, I just-“

“Then do not worry.” 

Clarke pursed her lips, trying not to protest and continued walking after Lexa in the forest, their hands still linked together. Grateful for the warmth the hand enveloping hers provided, Clarke smiled and gave a light squeeze, earning one in return, which furthered her smile and the fluttering in her stomach. 

Stopping in front of a now denser part of the forest, Lexa dropped her hand and pushed a few branches of some trees back, gesturing Clarke to walk past them. “We are here.” 

Just a little reluctantly, Clarke made her way past the trees, and found herself in a small meadow that the trees had been encircling. She gasped quietly at the beauty before her which made Lexa, who was now beside her, smile softly.

  
The meadow was mostly green grass, save for the few white patches of snow that still hadn’t melted from winter and the various, brightly colored flowers that had just began to bloom. At the round edges of the field, fire from small candles provided a low light in the early darkness of the night. Big, furry blankets laid in the middle of the meadow, a small package sat atop them. 

“Leksa, what is this?”

Clearing her throat, Lexa stood taller and put her arms behind her back, linking her hands. “Okteivia told me of Valentine’s Day. She said it is a day to celebrate love with gifts such as chocolate, flowers, and stuffed animals.” The brunette nodded toward the blankets and both girls made their way toward them. “I did not understand what a stuffed animal is but…” Lexa sat on the blankets, Clarke following suit, and reached for the package. “Chocolates.” She said before handing them to the wide eyed and blushing girl across from her. “They are a rare commodity, but I found a merchant in the market who sold some.” 

Clarke took the bundle and gently turned it in her hands, before looking into Lexa’s unsure eyes and trying to get her words out right. “Thank you, Leksa.” She whispered, sincerely. 

Nodding once, the brunette waved an arm around them, gesturing to the meadow. “As for the flowers, I brought you here. I could not bear to rip them from their soil. I hope you do not mind.”

Smiling widely, Clarke shook her head. “No, I don’t mind at all. I’m glad you decided to bring me here, instead. This place is…breathtaking.” Lexa returned her smile with a small one of her own, the tension in her shoulders subsiding. “I come here when I need to get away from…things. It’s peaceful.”

The blonde nodded in understanding. Having had time to process what Lexa had said earlier, she leaned toward the other girl, until she was on her knees and their faces were just a few centimeters apart. “You said Okteivia told you this was a day to celebrate love.” She mumbled. 

Lexa swallowed and straightened, the tension returning. “I did. She said it’s obvious that we…love each other.” 

Clarke glanced at the commander’s lips and back at her eyes, the extremely light green color of them never failing to take the blue eyed girl’s breath away. Slowly, she leaned her face toward Lexa’s and caught the surprised girl’s lips in a soft but passionate filled kiss. Wrapping an arm around Clarke’s middle, the brunette pulled her into her lap without breaking their lips apart. The blonde melted into the embrace and gently wound a hand in Lexa’s braided hair, deepening their kiss. 

When both felt like their chests were going to explode from lack of air, they hesitantly pulled away, Clarke resting her forehead on Lexa’s. Their chests heaved slightly as they tried to respire and in between short breaths, Clarke quietly mumbled against Lexa’s lips, 

“Maybe we do.”


End file.
